70 Years
by BrenRome
Summary: After his 70-year nap, Steve Rogers is shown how much the world has changed in his absence. This is FAN-FICTION for FANS to READ ONLY. PLEASE DON'T SUE!


**Hey, guys. BrenRome here. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I have been busy with college work and putting an effort into stopping the SOPA act. If you are unaware, this act will mean that sites like Fanfiction and Youtube will be blocked forever, so if you haven't signed a petition to stop it or sent letters to your state congressman and representative, do so now. Remember; the more we show the government how much we care, the more we show that we won't go down so easily.**

**Anyway, since SOPA is going on, I figured I'd write this one-shot on the person I look to in times of stress like this; The True American Hero; Captain America. This little one-shot came to me during the AWESOME comic-book movie ending to the 2011 film.**

**As always to remind those who don't get it, this is FAN-FICTION. We own NOTHING, but wish for this to be seen and read by other fans for FAN-PURPOPSES ONLY. PLEASE DON'T SUE! Other than that, hope you enjoy.**

"Sorry about damaging your stuff Colonel." Steve Rogers apologized to the man who called himself Nick Fury.

"Don't worry about it, Cap." Fury insisted, "The Economy might be bad nowdays, but SHIELD still gets a good amount of money poured in from the President."

Rogers nodded and continued to look out the window of the car he and fury were in. The world looked so different now. After he had woken up, he had escaped SHIELD custody and had learned from Fury that all this time, Rogers had been sleeping for over seventy years.

Seventy years since the allies won the war.

Seventy years since the world advanced.

Seventy years since he left everything behind.

Fury could tell Cap was worried about what he might see. Nick respected the guy a great amount. Ever since Cap saved Fury from the Red Skull's crazy-ass experiments back in the second World War. Fury was just a soldier at that time who was screwing around so much that he ended up getting caught and put inside Anrim Zola's testing of a new Super Serum, mixed with something Zola created known only to the two of them as 'The Infinity Formula.' Fury had resigned himself to death, when the Captain came and busted all the prisoners out. From thereon, Fury looked up to Cap as his inspiration for joining and heading SHIELD and was so relieved when they finally found him earlier this week.

The car stopped and Fury motioned for Cap to get out.

Stepping outside, Cap looked in awe at where they were.

"This…" He said amazed, looking at the graveyard in front of them, "This is…"

"St. Cathrine's Cemetary," Fury stated, "Brooklyn, New York."

"This is where my mother was buried." Steve said amazed.

"C'mon, soldier," Fury stated, "I got something I want to show you."

Steve walked towards the entrance, but suddenly stopped when he looked to the right and saw something.

"Cap?" Fury questioned, "What's…"

He then looked where Steve's eyes were drawn to, and cursed under his breath.

Standing there, were a group of Albino-looking street punks, all of whom had a buzz-cut hairstyle with a swastika shaved into the back of their heads.

"And we will continue the great work of the Fuhrer!" The leader in the circle explained, "Our races do not mix and thus we shall…"

Steve decided he had heard enough and prepared to walk over and teach the boy some manners when Fury tried to restrain him.

"Cap, please!" Fury begged.

"They're sick, Colonel!" Cap declared, "They have no right to parade that sort of idea anywhere! Least of all here!"

"Cap!" Fury demanded, "These guys are idiots! Nobody pays attention to them anymore! And those who do never forgive them unless they truly ask for forgive themselves!"

Steve looked at the Colonel amazed.

"You mean to say that some of them actually reformed?" He questioned amazed.

"Like I said," Fury explained, "There's a lot that changed since you were asleep. Just please! These guys are just little kids throwing a temper tantrum. Just let it go."

Cap looked back at the teens before unclenching his fist, and exhaling deeply.

"That's better." Fury smiled, "Now c'mon we got a lot to see and discuss."

….

Cap could not believe how much the world changed still.

Not only did some Nazis reform, but now, Japanese and Italians were also allowed in the US as well! In addition, technology had advanced over the years so well that one could easily talk to someone using a small handheld device that was 2/3 the size of his shield. They could also listen to music and watch movies on there using a touch-screen.

Though America had seen better days than what it was going through now. Thanks to the backings of corrupt politicians, the Economy was once again down, the unemployment was on the rise, and new dictators had formed around the world.

Cap was told of these incidents leading to the event, but he had one question on his mind.

"Sir…?" He asked, nervously, "About….Agent Carter….?"

Fury looked uneasy and looked at the world's Super-Soldier.

"Cap." He sighed, "I'm not sure how to tell you this, but…."

Cap then saw something behind Director of SHIELD.

Peggy.

It was a statue of Peggy.

But if it was in a cemetery…

"No." Cap whispered, under his breath, before rushing over there.

"Rogers!" Fury called.

Cap made it to the statue and collapsed in front of the tombstone.

"Nononono!" He repeated, brushing away some branches to read the inscriptions.

**Here Lies Margret Carter.**

**June 1920- August 1985.**

**A True War Hero.**

"Peggy…" Steve said, tears beginning to swell up in his eyes.

He then felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to see Fury there.

"I'm sorry, Steve." Fury responded.

"She passed away then. Her final request was to be buried here where your family was. If it makes you feel better she's survived by a niece named Sharon. If you want I can have someone fly you over to Seattle to meet her."

"What's the point?" Steve cried, "There's nothing left here anymore, Colonel. The kids are now old or dead, the world's completely ahead of me, and Peggy…"

He ignored regulation of calling someone in the army by their first full name. It didn't matter. His whole world was gone.

Gone was the Hollowing Commandos.

Gone was Bucky.

Gone was Colonel Phillips.

Gone was Howard Stark.

But most of all, gone was Peggy; the only true girl he loved in his life.

"I belong in that block of ice, Colonel." Steve explained, staring at the tombstone, "Everything I ever loved in my world is gone."

"That's what I'm trying to explain to you, Rogers," Fury said, pointing in another direction as Steve looked confused, "Not EVERYTHING is gone."

In the distance was a statue of a shield. One that Steve was VERY familiar with.

Slowly, Steve got to his feet and approached the replica of his shield. As soon as he was close enough to see what it was, he rushed over there and stared in amazement.

It was a statue of HIM. Of Captain America.

The Statue was of him in his Cap gear, raising his shield up high as he rushed forward. In his free arm, he carried the American Flag proudly as it flapped proudly in the wind.

Bellow the statue's feet were the following words:

**In memory of Captain Steven Rogers**

**July 4****th**** 1920- April 7****th**** 1945**

**One True Heart Can Change The World**

But it was underneath the words on the ground, that amazed Steve Rogers the most. Laying on the ground was a collection of tokens of gratitude to him. There laid flowers, flags, goodbye and thank you letters, Captain America comics (which had been in association with his USO Tour,) fake cardboard shields, and pictures of him as Captain America both in Action and in his USO Tours.

But among the many letters and gifts, Steve's eyes fell upon a letter with the words 'To Steve. From Peggy."

"Hey," Fury said, with a smile, "It's your tombstone, it won't do you any harm."

Steve took the letter from the position it was placed in, and opened the letter.

His fingers shook as he read the message.

'_Steve,_

_By now, Howard, Phillips and I have searched long enough to…to accept that you're gone._

_If by some chance you've survived and we didn't find you, please understand that I am about to welcome death with open arms._

_I have lived long enough to see the world and know that I'm ready to leave._

_Steve…if you read this, don't embrace death to try and see me again. I can tell you that even to this day, you are still a legend._

_Shortly after you disappeared and were announced dead, the world dedicated this tombstone in your honor. Then, a small company by the name of Marvel decided to write a weekly comic-book series about your missions with the Howling Commandos and Bucy, which is still running today, even though some of the creators are gone._

_Steve, you are an inspiration to millions even though you are gone, and if you are reading this now, I can say that America still needs their Captain now more than ever._

_And so, Steve, I'm sorry we didn't get that last dance, but if we're lucky, I'm sure we'll see each other again in another life. Heaven and Hell couldn't keep us apart, Steve, and I'm sure someday we'll have that dance finally._

_Love, now and forever,_

_Margret 'Peggy' Carter_

_June 30__th__, 1985'_

Steve looked at the letter again and then back at the statue of himself and the tokens of appreciation left for him by different generations.

"She was right, though," Fury stated, as Steve turned to face the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., "The world still needs someone like you, Cap. So do I for that matter."

Steve raised an eyebrow at Fury in suspicion, as Fury stood face-to-face with the Living Legend of WWII seriously.

"I'm putting together a team, Cap," Fury stated, "I know you've just woken up and all, but we really need you on there. The world needs you on there."

Steve looked at the letter grasped in his hand still and then at Fury.

"Can I call you back at a later time?" Steve asked.

"All right," Fury said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a set of keys and a phone, "The instructions are on there, and the address for the apartment is on those keys. But think it over quickly, Cap. Cause I got a feeling we'll be needing you more than ever."

With that, Fury left, and Steve stood there, alone in the graveyard.

Slowly, after a full minute had passed, he walked up to Peggy's grave and stood over there with a look of forgiveness on his face.

"Peggy," He said, "Thank you."

_**And now to point out a few things; The thing Fury mentions about being experimented on is a combonation of the events seen in Captain America: Super Soldier The Video Game (in which Zola and the Skull experiment on prisioners,) ULTIMATE ORIGINS (in which Fury is the first to be injected with the Super-Soldier serum) and the events seen in New Avengers #9-13, in which it is revealed that 616-Universe Fury actually formed The Avengers in 1959 and discovered a secret formula combination of the Super Soldier Serum and the Infinity Formula (which in the normal Marvel Universe is what keeps Fury so young for all these years.) That's how I'D imagine he'd know Cap. Otherwise…well…anyway, it's just an idea I had. If I turn out wrong, we'll see.**_

_**Now I have to give thanks to those who inspired me to write this: Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Ed Brubaker, Brian Michael Bendis, Joe Johnson, Chris Gage, John Romitia Sr, Steve Epting, and other Cap writers, artists, and crew who made Cap's 2011 film, thank you all for inspiring me to write this.**_

_**But there is one person who I have to dedicate this to; the man who co-created Cap with Kirby himself, Joe Simon, who passed away December of last year at age 98. I saw you at Comic Con but did not get anything signed by you personally. But just seeing you while you were still alive was great enough for me. Without you, I would've never believed there was such as superhero I could relate to who almost had a similar life to my own except he was a superhero. Yet underneath the muscles, you showed us he is exactly what I am; the skinny kid from Brooklyn who refused to give up and who got better for not giving up hope. That's the man I relate to the most.**_

_**So with that Joe Simon, thank you for creating this character. Your hero will always be treasured by me, and you will always hold a place in my heart as the man who proved that you don't really need muscles or an indestructible shield to become a hero.**_

_**So thank you Joe, I will miss you.**_

_**Goodbye.**_

_**As always Reviews and Comments are appreciated.**_


End file.
